Upper Firs
, Birmingham looking north-westwards towards Erdington.]] The Upper Firs was a 3.46 acre/1.4 hectare council estate centred around Shawsdale Road in the southern portion of the Firs Estate in Bromford, Birmingham. Plans for the estate were approved in 1956 and included five 8 storey tower blocks providing a total of 160 flats. They were constructed through the late 1950s by Stubbings using the Truscon construction method. The Upper Firs was one of three estates merged together into the larger Bromford estate, the other two being the Firs Estate and Bromford Bridge. estate, Bromford, Birmingham looking eastwards. The Firs Estate and Upper Firs were just to the left of Bromford Bridge in this photo.]] By the late 1990s, the estate had fallen into disrepair with the tower blocks being particular cause for concern. The flats were structurally defective and not capable of economic repair. The former Cabinet Member for Housing approved the clearance of the tower blocks on 31 October 2002. Demolition of the five blocks of flats was completed in August 2005. Social Care and Health assessed the site for use for extra care sheltered housing and/or a special care centres, but it was not considered to be suitable. Demolition of Rowan Hall, a former tenant's hall, was completed in March 2006. Bromford tower blocks , Birmingham before the M6 highway (Bromford Viaduct) was constructed above the railway tracks and River Tame. Looking eastwards towards the cooling towers of Hams Hall Power Station.]] Bromford Bridge - 10 tower blocks * Chillinghome Tower - 20 storeys - demolished 2005 * Bayley Tower - 20 storeys - demolished 2011 * Stoneycroft Tower - 20 storeys - demolished 2011 * Warstone Tower - 20 storeys * Holbrook Tower - 20 storeys * Bridge Meadow House - 13 storeys * Hollowmeadow House - 13 storeys * Jordan House - 13 storeys * Kingspiece House - 13 storeys * Thistle House - 13 storeys , Birmingham 1968 looking westwards. The Firs Estate is in the foregound, Bromford Bridge behind it. Upper Firs is to the left of the photo just out of shot. Aston is on the horizon with the cooling towers of Nechells Power Station. Fort Dunlop and Erdington in right side of photo. Castle Vale is to the right of the photo just out of shot. Electricity transmission pylons being constructed just before the M6 highway is built.]] Firs Estate - 5 tower blocks * Oregon House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Sylvester House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Lebanon House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Douglas House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Spruce House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 Upper Firs - 5 tower blocks * Pine House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Firs House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Cedar House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Larch House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Juniper House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 Category:Birmingham Category:Housing estates